elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deepwood Redoubt
Description Deepwood Redoubt is a location in Skyrim, west of Solitude. It is a heavily trapped Nord tomb infested with Forsworn that leads through a mountain to Deepwood Vale, an unmarked sub area of Deepwood Redoubt. It is located near the mountain, and can be gotten to from Dragon Bridge quite quickly. Walkthrough Outside are several Forsworn guarding the entrance to the cave. Deepwood Redoubt Inside the door is a path leading up to a gate. Past it is a crypt and a path to the southwest. The path turns left (southeast), where several Forsworn are found, including two in a caged bridge. After dealing with them, the path leads to the right (southwest). One of the Forsworn may flee and try to activate the swinging blade trap in the hallway. This hallway leads to a room with Rune traps. The door to the left is an Expert locked door. The room next to that door (in the south corner) has an Arcane Enchanter in it, as well as another room with a Forsworn Pillager by the bed. In the Enchanter room, there is a table to the right of the Enchanter with the Forsworn Missive and The Legend of Red Eagle (which will open a miscellaneous quest if read). A key is on the floor next to a bucket in the bedroom. Also, the Forsworn should have another key. Either key will open the Expert locked door. Straight through the door just unlocked is a random sword that may be hard to see. To the left (northeast) is a pressure plate to a swinging spiked gate. Beyond that is the caged bridge from before, with two Forsworn on it (if not previously killed). Continuing forward, another Forsworn is seated at a table. A coin purse is by the first step of the stairs to the right (southeast). A random potion is on one of the shelves on the book case at the top of the steps before entering the door to Deepwood Vale. Deepwood Vale The fort and more Forsworn can be seen to the left under the archway. There are many of them, including a Shaman. If the stream in front of the fort to the right is followed, at the very end is a locked chest with some random loot. The sneak skill book Sacred Witness is in the tent that has an Alchemy Lab. Over the stream, to the right of the bridge, is a Master locked door that leads to an alternate route into the Forsworn camp. The entrance to Hag's End is at the top of the stairs to the northeast. Enemies *Forsworn Facilities *Arcane Enchanter *Alchemy Lab *Anvil, Blacksmith's Forge, Grindstone Notable items *Skill book Sacred Witness (Sneak) *Black Soul Gem Related quests *Possible location for Logrolf the Willful in The House of Horrors *Possible location for to retrieve Lisbet's Dibella Statue *Possible location for the quest from Raerek to kill the Forsworn leader *Possible location for the Companions quests given by Vilkas *Possible location for The Forgemaster's Fingers, given at Orc strongholds *Possible location for "Find the copy of Souls, Black and White, by Urag gro-Shub at the College of Winterhold" *Possible location for The Ghost of Old Hroldan *Starting location for Locate the Assassin of Old *Possible location for the book Wind and Sand during the quest Wind and Sand for Neloth Bugs * After receiving the miscellaneous quest 'Kill the leader of Deepwood Redoubt', the quest cannot be completed even though the area appears as cleared on the world map. The command 'show on map' does not work for the miscellaneous quest. * The stage can be finished by typing "setstage BQ02 100" in the command prompt. * There is an unreachable note under the dresser in the Forsworn Briarheart's tent, near the entrance to Hags End. This is the Forsworn Missive. One way to get the note out from under the dresser is to use a frost rune and then activate it. The explosion will blow the note out from under the dresser. * There is a chance that none of the Forsworn in Deepwood Vale will animate properly, instead hovering headlessly in an animation reference pose. They will otherwise interact normally with the Dragonborn and the environment. When killed, they will have armor and weapons on them. Some bodies will recover a head once dead, but will remain unclothed. This bug is not known to affect completing any quests. Appearances * ru:Лесной оплот Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Tombs